


dream team smut one shots

by pinktechno



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Crying, Edging, Embarrassment, First Times, Fleshlights, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, PWP, Solo, Stomach Bulge, dream is a bastard, dreamnotfound, george is anxious, george wont say i love you, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktechno/pseuds/pinktechno
Summary: ATTENTION::: i am in no way shipping them irl, only their online personas bc i love the dynamic ^^
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 42
Kudos: 979





	1. dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably super bad sorry this is my first fic and its like 5am sooo 😚✌️ my brain is shutting down
> 
> EDIT: HOLY SHIT i just realized how bad the grammer was, i was so sleep deprived and typing nonsense jskshsk it is edited now im so sorry people who read this before i edited it.

“holy shit...” dream panted out. he was currently on top of george, his legs wrapped around dreams back, pulling him closer, head resting on his shoulder. they both were catching their breath, george gripping dreams back harshly, trying to adjust. 

george looked up at dream, following his staring eyes down to his lower belly.  
his cock was leaking against his stomach, which was being slightly elevated by dreams cock inside him. 

“what... the fuck..” george mumbled, face turning red as dream grins at him. as he began to pull out they both stare as his belly flattened and filled once again. georges head fell back to the pillow as he moaned and threw his hand over his face in embarrassment. 

“holy shit, george, i never knew you were this tiny” dream laughs mockingly at george, thusting into him again. george covers his face again and looks away from dream. 

“dont say things like that, its weird...” he mumbles, squirming under dreams hold. 

“its not weird, georgie,” dream grins, “i for one think its pretty hot.” 

“dreeeaaamm,” george whined, pressing his head back into dreams shoulder. 

“okay okay,” dream chuckled, laying his hand over the bulge in his stomach as he thrust into him again and again. he could feel himself moving under georges skin, making everything feel twice as good. 

george trembled under dream, the pleasure of split open and having his prostate hit dead on with each slam of dreams hips has him shaking from the slight overstimulation and gripping at each of his shoulders. 

“dreamdreamdreamfuck” george mumbled out as dream started to suck and bite at his neck, making his face go red. he could feel he was getting close, clinging to dream and chanting his name and various swears. chuckling, dream moved his chest up so he could watch georges face as he thusts into him. once george realized this though, he began to shield his face, blushing. 

seeing this, dream got an idea. he moved in completely and stopped, holding georges hips against his waist. george whined and cried out to dream, being right to the edge and then not able to get any more friction. reaching down, dream cupped georges chin and moves his head that hes facing him. 

“i love you georgie,” dream purrs, watching as george begins pushing his head againt dreams hand, trying to look away. 

“i love you too...” he mumbles, barely audible. dream moves his face back towards him. 

“look at me.” dream stares into georges eyes, his face blood red as he stares back, obviously embarrassed.

“say it louder.” dream grins, watching george break eye contact w him as he mumbles “i love you, george.” a little louder, trying to grind against dreams hips just the slightest bit, but his grip was firm. 

“georgie,” dream leans down to purr in his ear before coming back up and staring right into his eyes, “say you love me, dont look away,” he rolls his hips,” i wont move until you do.” 

george whines, begging dream to stop playing around and let him come. “just say you love me, its that simple.” dream grins, running his hand over the bulge in georges stomach.

“please, dream” george moans softly, dream cuts him off “you know,” he starts, rolling his palm over the bulge, “i could get myself off right now, hold you here till you say you love me.” 

just the thought makes george cry out “i already did please dream-“ “look at me when you say it” the feeling of dream palming his dick through his stomach and light touches to his cock as he does has george slowly giving in. he lets dream hold his face towards his and looks him in the eyes, light tears of embarrassment making them shine. 

“i love you, dream” he says wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his head in his shoulder seconds later. 

“there we go,” dream rubs his back and grabs his hip with his free hand, “that wasnt too hard was it?” george mumbles a “shut up” back at dream and rolls his hips against his, moaning when he realizes he can move freely now. 

dream peppers kisses across his forehead as he begins to thrust into him again, fast and hard, making george completely fall apart in seconds. all he could do was moan and grab at whatever he could, the overstimulation driving him mad. 

“ohmygoddreamgoodgoodgood” george let out,”imsoclosedreamplease.” 

dream grabbed his cock, jerking him off and pressing it to the bulge and the slammed into im. “come then,” dream purrs, “come for me, georgie.” 

george grips onto him as tight as time practically stops, his orgasm taking over his entire body. dream continues to slam in a few more times before he reaches his own limit inside of george, groaning into his ear. after a moment, both of them go limp onto eachother, george feeling his belly shrink from dream pulling out. 

“are you good? i didnt kill you did i?” dream jokingly asks the sated george laying under him. “almost” he chuckled to himself. “we should clean up.” george says, attempting to get up before dreams arm pushes him back into the bed, “but geoorrge, lets just lay a while” dream begs.”fine”

dream wraps his arms around georges waist, “wow, you really are tiny” dream laughs. george kicks him off the bed


	2. hand over requests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo yeah im turning this into a one-shot book 👍

comment some requests youd like me to write about!! 

ive decided to turn this into a collection of fics instead of just 1 sooo

wont do ddlg/piss/scat/feet weird shit like that but will do p much anything else 👍👍

also mainly dream team centered but ill consider other mcyts

they may not be the best but please rq bc my desire to write is being suppressed by my brain having no good ideas 😔


	3. sapnap solo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit i have adhd brain and completely forgot i even wrote this sorry for the wait^^
> 
> i have 2 more prompts in progress so you wont have to wait for them as long as you did for this one 👍👍

sapnap groaned as he plopped down onto his bed. he had been filming a video with dream and george for the past few hours, which normally was no problem, but recently things had changed. over the past month, he realized he had begun to crush on the two boys. and he was okay with it, at first. soon though, with the continued play-flirting between the group, it began to take a toll on him. 

today was one of the worst. it was late, and they were all pretty sleep deprived as they were finding anything way funnier than it was. through some of the banter, sapnap thought would be funny to make a flirty joke at dream. that turned out to be a huge mistake. as soon as the joke hit, more were made, and sapnap immediately regretted it. 

their jokes had become very sexual, definitely needing to be removed from the final video. normally sapnap would just laugh them off like everyone else, but he just couldnt this time. everything they said went through him and it was all he could think about. blaming it on just being exhausted, sapnap left the call. 

that leads to where he is now. on his bed, panting, palming himself through his shorts, thinking about what his friends were talking about. things he wished for ever since he realized he was in love with them. 

he wished he was with his friends, each of them on either side of him. touching him. both pressed against him, george behind him and dream in front. dream kissing him, holding his jaw tightly as george kissed and bit and sucked at his neck.

sapnap groaned and rolled over on his bed, reaching underneath to pull out a discreet black box. opening it, there were a small array of different toys, but what he pulled out was a clear fleshlight. he tossed it onto his bed and shoved the box back under. 

moving back onto the bed, sapnap then pulled down his shorts and underwear, watching his hard cock spring up. his breath stuttered as he thought about his friends, what they would do to him if they were there. 

george reaching around, stroking him from behind as dream runs his hands up and down his body. he whispers in his ear, “let us take care of you.” 

he pressed the clear silicone to his tip, and slid in slowly. sighing, he tossed his head back against the bed. it was tight, and the ridges on the inside made everything feel so so perfect. 

he started moving slowly, feeling it drag against him before engulfing him completely. all he could do was imagine it was one of his friends—

dream holding his hips, running his tongue along his length. sucking on the tip, taking his whole cock, swallowing around it. 

closing his eyes, he started moving faster. 

dreams eyes watering as his mouth stretched around him. george beside him, grabbing his hair, guiding his mouth to his cock. feeling georges cock down his throat as dream hums around him. hes shaking.

letting out a shaky moan, his hips bucked up into the fleshlight. he moved his free hand up to his mouth, biting down to stifle his moans. 

dream touching himself as he sucks his cock, george holding him by his hair, fucking his throat. he cant stop moaning at being used like this. 

sapnap twisted the fleshlight around his head, focusing on it before going back to moving down his whole length.

dream and georges moves getting sloppier. george thrusts faster into his mouth before stilling, deep inside his mouth. he gags around him. george cums hard down his throat, making him choke and try to pull back. after a moment, he moves back behind him. 

sapnap moved the toy faster. he could feel himself getting close, his eyes pressed shut and heels dug into the bed. 

dream moaning around his cock as he cums, continuing to swallow around him. george behind him, telling him hes doing good, telling him hes a good boy. his hand trailing up his chest to his neck, squeezing—

“fuck—!” sapnap moaned, cumming hard into the fleshlight. he moves it slowly through his orgasm, then pulls it off slowly. tossing it over to the side of his bed, he lay there, catching his breath. 

his imagination is silent now. around him all he can hear is the soft hum of his computer in the background, forcing him to think. tears start to well up in his eyes before he blinks them away. suddenly, he doesnt think he can manage being in love with his two best friends. he heart aches, he wishes they were there, pressed against him, warm, telling him they love him. 

he sits up, staring over at his monitor, projecting light across the room, and sighs. he would rather simply be their friend, then be nothing to them, he reasons, and goes to clean himself up.


End file.
